Dumb Blondes and Sneaky Brunettes
by WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: It's been three years since Sasuke left Konoha, so when he comes back, what will Naruto do? NaruSasu yaoi


**[[A/N]] Ok, please let it be known that I don't actually like Naruto... Personally I think he's a bitch and needs to learn a bit of bloody respect, but, and this is a big but, I do happen to like NaruSasu mostly because most writers make Naruto completely OOC, and I intend to too. Also, may I point out that I haven't got around to watching Shippuden yet so I have no idea whether or not what I've written is even possible. I call artistic license and that is my scapegoat should I need one. That is all... Enjoy =]**

**Dumb Blondes and Sneaky Brunettes  
><strong>

Sasuke looked around, caution and patience seeping through his body. He had to time it perfectly. He had disguised his chakra and donned more popular clothing. He had used his intelligence networks to find out which teams were on missions and who was still stationed in the village. He had followed his prey every day for a week, without being seen, heard or even felt. He could do this.

Today, he wasn't stalking his prey. Today was the day his plan was to be executed. He climbed carefully in through the window of the 3rd floor room and looked around. The bed was unmade, clothes were scattered over the floor, and the wardrobe door was open, its contents spilling out. Sasuke looked on the shelves. Pride of place, in the centre, nothing surrounding them, stood a pair of goggles.

"Who are you and why the hell are you in my bedroom?"

Sasuke froze. He had never been caught off-guard before, especially not by _him_.

"I'm waiting."

He took a deep breath and plastered his trademark smirk to his face. "Is that really anyway to speak to me?" he asked as he closed the cupboard door and turned. "Naruto."

The blonde was in shock. He must have been. Why else would his heart be pounding so quickly? Why else would he be feeling dizzy?

"Sit down before you fall," Sasuke said as he walked over to the blonde who, regardless of what his mind was telling him to do, listened almost immediately and sat on the edge of the bed.

Sasuke knelt down between Naruto's legs and looked up into the unblinking eyes of the blonde.

"Breathe," he said, simply. Again his instructions were followed instantaneously.

"Why…" Naruto's question was stuck in his throat.

"Why am I here? Why am I alive? Why haven't I handed myself in and accepted what you have all deemed to be my unwavering fate? Why did I come to you, someone I couldn't trust not to turn me in?"

"Pick one?" Naruto gasped.

"I have something I need to do."

"Is that an answer to one of the questions?"

Sasuke dropped his gaze. It was always going to be tough; he just didn't realize how hard it would be. He put his hand behind his back and from the concealed pouch, he pulled out a kunai. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Relax," Sasuke said. "This is the only weapon I have. I only brought because I don't like feeling defenseless. I am not about to attack you, Naruto."

"What is it that you needed to do?" Naruto asked, hastily trying to think of a plan that would get him away from Sasuke without hurting either of them, should the need arise.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. His gaze was on the kunai. Sighing, Sasuke threw the knife to the side and proceeded to undo the pouch from its place around his waist. Quickly, that followed the blade's journey to the other side of the room.

"I am unarmed. You, no doubt, have far too many shuriken and that stupid shadow replication technique If you feel the need. I'm not here to hurt you, I need your help."

"You're an A-ranked felon, Sasuke. I could get into a lot of trouble for you even being in here, let alone helping you."

Sasuke stayed silent. His gaze dropped to the ground and he made to stand up. He was stopped by Naruto's hand on his shoulder. A hand which slowly moved to his face, tracing the plains of his jaw before lifting his chin and forcing their eyes to meet.

"But, you're also my friend, regardless of what has happened in the past, friends forgive each other. Friends help each other."

Sasuke smiled slowly. "You'd better remember you said that."

Naruto's eyes widened at the cloaked threat.

"Orochimaru is inside my head. He can't control me yet, but he's working on it. I have it on good authority that there's only one way to get him out."

"And that is?"

"What else?" Sasuke stated, cynically. "Love, the universal cure all."

"Sasuke, I'm confused."

Sasuke sighed as he broke the gaze again and stood up, this time to pace the room.

"I'm not surprised. I'm not explaining it very well."

"You're not explaining it at all. You're not making any sense."

"Orochimaru is inside my head," Sasuke started slowly. "Do you understand that?"

"Yeah, but what does it mean?" Naruto asked, stepping in Sasuke's path.

Naruto had grown in the time they had been apart. He was now almost a head taller than Sasuke.

Onyx met blue yet again as Sasuke tried to convey that which he, himself, didn't understand fully.

"It means, or at least, I think it means, that he could potentially control me. Take over my body with my mind as an unwilling witness. Delve into my memories, my feelings."

"And how do you get him out?"

"_Apparently _by engaging with someone you love."

"What?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure what he would have to do or even if he was right, but he had to try, for the sake of his own sanity.

"Maybe it'll be easier to show you," he mused, just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Show me what? I wanna see."

The shorter ninja opened his eyes. That was as good as consent. Sasuke moved closer to the blonde, moving onto his toes so he could close the gap.

As their lips met, Sasuke kept his eyes open, watching Naruto's reaction. He needn't have bothered. Naruto closed his eyes and pulled Sasuke towards him, one hand around his waist, the other wrapped in his hair. Sasuke, as the initiator, pulled against Naruto's grip, pulling him towards the unmade bed.

"Sa…Sasuke," Naruto gasped as Sasuke pulled away for a second to pull his shirt over his head. As he made contact with Naruto for a second time, he became a little rougher, gently biting down on Naruto's lip when he tried to pull away. Naruto let out a small groan of pleasure as Sasuke grinded his teeth gently against the soft flesh of his lip.

"Now do you understand?" Sasuke asked as he pulled away for a few seconds.

"I dunno," Naruto replied as he threw his bright orange jacket across the room. "Maybe you could show me again."

Sasuke smiled at the blonde's attempt to play dumb and leaned in again to kiss him, running his hands up his side, underneath his shirt.

Naruto ran his hands down Sasuke's back, pulling him closer, tighter. He had always known the reason he so desperately wanted Sasuke back but had never in his wildest dreams thought the last Uchiha felt the same.

Sasuke could feel the blonde's hard chest against his bare skin. He never thought the ramen-loving dumb blonde would work hard enough to get washboard abs. Sasuke knew he himself was well built, but being pressed against Naruto, he almost felt inadequate.

Naruto manoeuvred them so Sasuke was lying on the bed between Naruto's legs and pulled away briefly to pull off his black shirt. Sasuke sat up, and ran his hands up Naruto's chest, over his nipples and as his hands moved around to Naruto's back, he kissed the blonde's chest, slowly working his way down to the blonde's navel.

Naruto wrapped his hands in the brunette's hair, gasping slightly as Sasuke added his tongue to the already potent mixture.

"Now do you understand?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Naruto replied his voice no louder. "I think I get it now."

END

**[[A/N]] Also, before anyone says anything about my spelling, I live in the UK... I speak and write English not American. As far as I'm concerned, you're the ones spelling things wrong =P**


End file.
